una mision especial
by yukiko elric
Summary: a Ino y a Shikamaru se les asignara una mision especial que pasara cuando la joven kunoichi se de cuanta de que no ama a sasuke [shikaino]
1. Chapter 1

Estaba en la puerta del Konoha esperando a Ino y a asuma-sensei para que les de las ultimas indicaciones de su misión

_Flash Back _

_El grupo InoShikaChou estaba terminando su entrenamiento cuando de repente aprecio asuma-sensei con una nueva misión para ellos_

_De que se trata la misión? – pregunto Ino_

_Deberán ir a una aldea en el país de la arena y custodiar a un mujer – dijo serio asuma-sensei _

_Y cuando nos iremos? –pregunto Chouji_

_la persona que encargo esta misión pidió discreción así que solo irán Shikamaru e Ino, saldrán mañana temprano y antes de irse les daré las ultimas indicaciones – dijo esto y desapareció, dejando a dos jóvenes ninja algo sorprendidos_

_fin del flash back_

por que se tardara tanto Ino pensó Shikamaru

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ino

Ella se estaba casi lista para irse

Adiós mamá, Adiós -dijo Ino antes de salir a toda prisa por la puerta

Debía apurar se habían quedado de verse en la entrada hace media hora corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y llego a la entrada

Allí la estaban esperando shikamaru y asuma-sensei

Lamento mucho la demora –dijo Ino algo apenada

Problemática…-

Bueno ahora que están los dos les diré que es lo que tiene que hacer…

_-.-.-.-.-_

_ne aquí les dejo el prologo de mi primer shikaino espero que les guste _

_y por favor dejen __reviews_


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno ahora que están los dos les diré que es lo que tiene que hace

Como ya les dije la misión será en un pueblo cerda de la aldea de la arena. Allí viven la esposa y los hijos de uno de los "comerciantes" mas importantes de ese país, hace unos días ellos recibieron varias amenaza, la misión será protegerlos pero como ya les dije se necesita discreción

¿Que clase de comerciante es este sujeto? – pregunto intrigada Ino

De la clase que comercian cosas de dudosa legalidad

Ya veo –dijo la chica poniéndose a pensar en la misión

Terminada la explicación de asuma-sensei los dos jóvenes partieron de inmediato, después de que salieron el cielo había empezado a nublarse, cosa que puso algo nerviosa a la joven shinobi

Shikamaru -dijo Ino intentado empezar una conversación, ya que desde que habían salido no se habían dirigido la palabra

Que sucede Ino –dijo el volteando a verla

¿Crees que valla a llover? – dijo ella señalando al cielo y cuando termino de decir esa frase empezó a llover bastante fuerte

Shikamaru empezó a caminar en dirección a un árbol grande que había en el camino y Ino podría jurar que dijo algo sobre que - las mujeres son problemáticas

Creo que será mejor que nos refugiemos bajo ese árbol – señalando el árbol al que se estaba dirigiendo

Ino imito a shikamaru y ambos quedaron sentados viendo la lluvia un buen rato, hasta que Ino hizo otro intento por intentar sacar una conversación

-shikamaru…-

- ahora ¿que sucede Ino? – dijo el muchacho sin mucho interés

-crees cuesta misión sea muy difícil –

El se quedo unos minutos meditando la situación que les había planteado asuma-sensei y luego dijo- el parecer el que pidió esta misión es una persona con bastantes enemigos, así que probablemente tengamos una batalla aun que no creo que sea la gran cosa…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…Ino- dijo el chico volteando a ver a su compañera

Que estaba apoyada en el tronco del árbol, durmiendo tranquilamente

Se ve tan linda pensó shikamaru antes de perderse en su cabello rubio en su piel pálida…

auto cachetada mental pero que demonios estaba pensando era Ino, la Ino que conocía desde niño, la misma Ino que esta todo el día detrás de sasuke, la mujer mas histeria y gritona de todo el Konoha.

Definitivamente algo estaba mal, malditas hormonas ellas tenían la culpa

-.-.-.-.-

Ino despertó de su pequeña siesta para ver shikamaru haciendo caras raras y además estaba muy rojo

Sucede algo shikamaru – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la chica que estaba algo preocupada por la "actitud" que tenia shikamaru en ese memento

-.-.-.-.-.-

La vos de Ino lo saco de sus pensamientos, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Ino que lo estaban mirando directamente, algo confundidos y preocupados, esto hizo que shikamaru se sonrojara.

Ino no se había dado cuanta pero su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la de la de shikamaru cosa que el chico si noto e hizo que se pusiera más nervioso y que se sonrojara aun más

Cosa que la chica si noto e hizo que se preocupara aun mas

¡Estas bien?

Esta pregunta hizo que por fin shikamaru saliera de su "trance" y empezara a hablar

Estoy bien –dijo el chico si mucha seguridad en la vos

Seguro por que estas todo rojo

Si estoy bien –dijo el corriendo la cara para que Ino no notara mas su ya evidente sonrojo

Pero –intento replicar Ino pero fue callada por shikamaru

Ya te dije que estoy bien –dijo el chico un poco molesto (solo un poco) – además ya termino de llover será mejor que sigamos nuestro camino

Reacuerdo -dijo ella sin querer llevarle la contra

Empezaron a caminar y antes del anochecer ya estaban llegando al pueblo, el viaje había trascurrido en silencio, shikamaru esta muy ocupado pensando que había sido lo que sintió cuando estaban debajo del árbol, e Ino se preguntaba por que shikamaru estaba así era por algo que ella hizo

Cuando estaban entrando se fijaron que las casas de ese lugar eran casas bastante humildes salvo una que resaltaba de las demás

Crees que sea la casa de estas personas –dijo Ino

Al parecer…

Bueno este lo hice un poco mas largo ¬ ¬ así que espero los Reviews o.ó


	3. Chapter 3

Crees que sea la casa de estas personas –dijo Ino

Al parecer-dijo shikamaru y se encamino a la puerta para tocar

Que haces?!- le grito Ino

Me aseguro de que sean las personas que nos contrataron

De repente la puerta se abrió ante ellos dejando ver a una joven mujer de cabello oscuro

Bienvenidos –dijo ella - ustedes deben ser los ninjas que ha contratado mi esposo por favor pasen –haciendo una reverencia

Entraron a la casa no había comparación con las demás casas de esa aldea esa casa era muy lujosa y amplia

Creo que ya les debieron haber explicado en que consiste esta misión… así que solo resta que me presente. Mi nombre es Tomoko y ellos son mis hijos kaoru dijo señalando a una niña de aproximadamente unos cuatro años y el es mi hijo Syusuque dijo señalando a un niño de aparentemente diez años

Hola –dijeron los dos niños sin mucha energía

Yo soy Nara shikamaru y ella es mi compañera Yamanaka Ino

Bueno ahora los llevare a su habitación- dijo sonriente la señora

Su habitación eso quiere decir que compartiremos una habitación!?!?!-grito Ino

Cállate Ino –le dijo shikamaru

Lo siento paro solo tenemos una habitación de huéspedes –dijo algo apenada la señora por la reacción de Ino

Shikamaru P.O.V

Esto era genial primero el pequeño incidente en el viaje y ahora compartir habitación con Ino solo espero que mis hormonas no me traicionen esta vez

-.-.-.-.-

Pronto cayó la noche y tras hablar unas cosas con la jefa del hogar y elaborar una estrategia, se fueron a dormir

Primero entro Ino al cuarto y se cambio, salio y espero a que shikamaru se cambiara para volver a entrar, se acostó en su futon cosa que shikamaru imito

El se durmió al instante el día había sido muy largo y bastante agotador para el Nara

En cambio Ino empezó a dar vueltas no se podía dormir estaba preocupada y no por la misión sino por la actitud de shikamaru, se había estado portando muy raro con ella y estaba preocupada además hace unas horas había empezado a sentir "cosas" raras cuando lo veía

Se sentó en su futon y le dedico una mirada llena de ternura al joven Nara que estaba durmiendo placidamente

Ino P.O.V

En que estará pensando…-se pregunto a si misma- seguro que es sus hermosas nubes –se dijo a si misma algo molesta

Pero que lindo se veía cuando dormía además el pelo suelto lo hacia ver todavía mas lindo si eso era posible – si se lo dejara suelto seguro que seria una competencia muy buena para sasuke

Pero que pensaba no se supone que ella estaba enamorada de sasuke entonces por que sentía esto con shikamaru

Pero lo que sentía no era lo mismo que sentía con sasuke-kun "esto" era mucho mas lindo por decirlo de alguna forma

Se levanto y se puso a comparar a sasuke con shikamaru

Shikamaru era su amigo de toda la vida y el se preocupaba mucho por ella en cuanto a sasuke a el le daba lo mismo

Shikamaru 01 sasuke 00

Sasuke era lindo pero shikamaru era más que lindo con el pelo suelto

Shikamaru 02 sasuke 00

Y ultimo pero no menos importante que sentía ella por ellos

Lo que sentía ahora por shikamaru era mucho mas profundo de lo que sentía por sasuke

Shikamaru 03 sasuke 00

Pero se detuvo a pensar que tal si shikamaru no siente lo mismo por mi que tal si el hace lo mismo que sasuke y me ignora a mi y a mis sentimientos

No importaba ella iba a decírselo y mientras mas pronto mejor

Ino que haces levantada –dijo el chico sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia

La tomo por sorpresa no sabia que decir "nada solo pensaba que me gustas mas que sasuke" o "solo que eres muy lindo shika-kun" pero se quedo con – hay algo que no me deja dormir

Y que es eso que no te deja dormir Ino –pregunto el chico entre preocupado y dormido

Es-que-yo-quería-saber-si-tu – dijo nerviosa

Que? Ino habla más claro - dijo shikamaru algo confundido

Es… que…yo… CREO QUE ME GUSTAS!!! –dijo ella e inmediatamente se tapo la boca con las dos manos

El chico quedo boquiabierto no podía creer lo que había escuchado debía estar soñándolo

-------------------------

kyaaa por fin termine el cap 2 bueno Reviews por favor


	4. Chapter 4

kyaaa por fin lo hice el trecer cap me tomo como un mes pero lo hice llamas en los ojos… lamento la tardanza es que solo no podía escribirlo . 

Aralk-chan Nara:muchas gracias aquí te dejo la conti

Kira-Neko-chan: juro que intento poner descripciones pero no me sale T.T

Leihen: bueno muchas gracias y también cuídate mucho

Yojeved: aquí te dejo la conti así sabes que paso por ahora con Ino y shika

Daxo: si es mas divertido cuando lo niega pero me parce que estaba demasiado histérica como para mantener la boca cerrada

Bueno aquí esta el 3º cap sin nombre pero porfa dejenme reviews

Es… que…yo… CREO QUE ME GUSTAS!!! –dijo ella e inmediatamente se tapo la boca con las dos manos

El chico quedo boquiabierto no podía creer lo que había escuchado debía estar soñándolo

Por dios que dije . pensó Ino en su estado de desesperación

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…Ino- intento decir shikamaru pero paro antes de continuar después de todo ni siquiera el sabia lo que sentía y menos podría explicárselo a Ino era demasiado problemático

Ino cada vez se desesperaba mas hasta que por fin se le ocurrió algo – que tonto eres shikamaru es obvio que era una broma –dijo con cara de "enojada" la chica

-…ah claro –dijo shikamaru recostándose en el futon y dándole la espalda

-como que…ah claro?? Acaso dudas de lo que digo!!!- dijo gritando la chica

-claro que no yo se que tu estas muy enamorada de _sasuke-kun_ –dijo imitando la voz de Ino. El ya lo sabía pero tenía que decirlo todo el tiempo

Ino se quedo helada con la contestación de shikamaru por que aunque quizás no haya venido con esa intención parecían celos

-ne shika-kun- dijo Ino recostándose en su futon (al lado del de shika -)

shikamaru volteo hacia su compañera para poder hablar mejor

-que sucede Ino- dijo el en un tono entre cansado y decepcionado

-por que no dijiste nada cuando yo te dije eso?-

-eso?-

-ya sabes que "me gustabas" –marcando las comillas con las manos

-es que yo… - empezó pero se detuvo –por que quieres saberlo??

-por que si-

-eso no es una razon – dijo volviendo a darle la espalda

-no termine de hablar contigo shikamaru- dijo Ino lanzándose sobre su compañero obviamente shikamaru trato de esquivarla aunque eso hizo que quedaran en una posición bastante indecente (Ino suertuda ¬¬)

el había quedado sobre la Yamanaka cualquiera que los viera pensaría que estaban por hacer otra cosa

Ino estaba toda roja asta los tomates palidecían ante ella pero Shikamaru no se quedaba atrás claro que no el también estaba muy rojo

Ninguno hablaba o intentaba decir algo los dos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos

Ino estaba muy ocupada viendo que sexy se veía shikamaru con las luz de la luna y su cabello suelto sin esa molesta colita

Y shikamaru bueno el estaba pensando e que decir ya que la mirada de Ino lo estaba incomodando un poco… lo miraba directamente con sus grandes ojos celestes tan expresivos tan lindos como el cielo tan… cachetada mental ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba esto en el día malditas hormonas . 

Lentamente Ino se fue acercando al rostro de shikamaru haciendo que se pusiera mas nervioso ya sabía lo que venia después de todo era un genio

Y como suponía los escasos centímetros que había entre su cara y la de Ino se acortaron hasta que los labios de la rubia rozaron los suyos en un beso tierno luego el se inclino un poco mas hacia la kunoichi para profundizar el beso que con cada momento se volvía mas apasionado hasta que shikamaru decidió hablar

-Ino-

-que sucede shika-kun??-

-lo que dijiste antes era verdad?-

-que de todo?- pregunto la chica sin saber por donde empezar

-yo "te gusto" –dijo haciendo las comillas con las manos igual que Ino

-si… -

- y eso que dijiste de la broma?-

-bueno… como te tardabas tanto en responder fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir –

-segura?- pregunto el mirándola directamente a los ojos

-muy segura -dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su lindo shika-kun

-y que hay de sasuke-

-a el le gusta Sakura… además ya no me inmersa- dijo mientras hundía su cara en el pecho de shikamaru

el correspondió el abrazo y dijo -Ino-chan-

Ino-chan desde cuando le decía Ino-chan?? – si shika-kun-

-ya esta por amanecer-

-tan pronto?- dijo la chica

-si, será mejor que durmamos un poco hoy será un día muy complicado-

-de acuerdo- dijo sin alejarse de el – puedo quedarme así contigo

el bajo la vista para ver la cara de Ino y respondió –claro pero intenta dormir un poco

-si- dijo la chica y luego de un rato ambos se quedaron dormidos


End file.
